The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing devices often communicate over multiple wireless networks to exchange data or access services. Each of these wireless networks typically operates within one or more respective frequency bands. Computing devices often include multiple radios (e.g., co-existing radios) that support simultaneous communication in the different frequency bands of the respective wireless networks. Although most of these frequency bands do not overlap, some of the frequency bands may be very close or adjacent to one another.
Accordingly, signals from one radio of the computing device may interfere with communications of another radio of the computing device attempting to use an adjacent frequency band. For example, transmissions (or harmonics thereof) of a first radio near an edge of a frequency band may bleed into an adjacent frequency band and be received by a receiver of a second radio. The relative strength of the transmission (e.g., due to proximity of an antenna of the first to an antenna of the second radio) and sensitivity of the receiver may impair an ability of the second radio to receive signals in the second frequency band. This can degrade the performance of the second radio, resulting in reduced signal quality, signal strength, data throughput, or even loss of a communication link.